


Shock and Awe

by Alexicon



Series: harry potter works [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Temporary Character Death, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rises from the dead-- again-- and comes to a startling realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

Harry Potter sat up with a groan.

"Was that really another Killing Curse I just survived?" he moaned. "I don't understand! I thought this would stop when the Horcrux was gone!"

"That's what you said last time, mate," Auror Weasley said patiently, their dark wizard bound and unconscious at his feet. Harry glared at his best friend.

"It's so nice to know that you'd be, you know, completely uncaring at the fact that I should've died and I didn't," Harry said acidly. He got an odd look from Ron at that comment.

"Should I be _sad_ that you didn't die? My mistake, I didn't know," Ron replied sarcastically. "Besides, you've been hit with them so many times, I reckon you were born with an immunity or something."

"That's not how immunities work," said Harry automatically, who'd actually had to listen to Healer-in-Training Hermione Weasley's half-hour lecture on the subject (unlike her husband, who had been able to sit with a vacant expression and nod every few minutes, lucky sod). "You have to be exposed to a sickness little by little so that your system gets used to it and your immune system can fight it off more effectively." He stopped and a mask of horror came over his face.

"Thanks, _Hermione_ ," Ron muttered, but Harry wasn't paying attention. His mind was whirring swiftly between denial and realisation.

They _couldn't_ have- but if they _had_ to-- he was their _child!_ \-- and it was the middle of a _war,_ they must've been _desperate!_

He hadn't even known that his parents could have cast the Killing Curse around him.

"Oh my God," Harry said helplessly.

His parents had been horrible, brilliant, absolutely _mad_ people.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
